Communication between computing devices in the context of client-server environments are subject to a number of security vulnerabilities. Cross-site scripting, for example, within the context of a web-based client uses known vulnerabilities in web-based applications, their servers, or plug-in systems to exploit a client. By exploiting a web-based application, its server or a plug-in system, a third party may cause malicious content to be added into the content being delivered from the now compromised solution and executed within a client state. When the resulting combined content arrives at the client-side web browser, it has all been delivered from what has been purported to be a trusted source. The client-side system then operates under the permissions granted to that system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.